earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Leslie Willis
History Leslie Willis Missing Data Livewire Missing Data Threat Assessments Missing Data ArkhamWare MEDICAL BRIEFING * Appearance: Patient's altered appearance was caused by her meta-gene agitating event. * META: Positive. Patient has an activated meta-gene. Patient's extranormal abilities include absorbing, generating and projecting volumes of electrical energy of an extremely high voltage. She also has the ability to transform into living energy. SERIOUS SECURITY RISK. * Tattoos: Patient has two notable tattoos including a calligraphic "Classy" (lower back) and a Yin/Yang symbol (left shoulder blade). PSYCH BRIEFING * Narcissistic Personality Disorder: Patient has been diagnosed with a narcissistic personality due to her exaggerated sense of self-importance and constant attention-seeking behavior. Patient is also oversensitive to failure, is prone to extreme mood swings between self-admiration and crippling insecurity, and tends to exploit interpersonal relationships for short-term gain. BEHAVIOR BRIEFING * Association: Patient has been known to associate with a number of patients including (but not limited to) Patient S. Kyle (#40331), Patient H. Quinzel (#99312, Patient P. Isley (#66181-M), Patient R. Jones (#58487-M), and Patient S. McDougal (#87595-M). * Conduct: Patient was recently reprimanded for making suggestive comments toward Captain Cash, Dr. Sinner, and Officer Stone. * Participation: Patient's personal treatment sessions have been suspended due to her past behavior. While patient will attend group sessions, she has yet to open up and appears to only attend to have opportunity to ridicule, taunt, or antagonize others in attendance. CUSTODY BRIEFING * Escape: Patient fled custody with Patients Jones (#58487-M), McDougal (#87595-M), and Zazzala (#92005-XT) on January 7th, 2017. * Tampering: Patient has shown some ability to impair inhibitor collar signals. While collar settings have been adjusted to offset this, patient continues to show some capability of interfering with these security devices. I recommend daily collar setting adjustments. HOUSE BRIEFING * Jurisdiction: Patient has been detained in Arkham Asylum due to renovations being undertaken at Stryker's Island. * Type: Patient has been categorized as a Maximum Security patient due to security risk potential and her rather destructive behavior. WORK BRIEFING * Hold: Patient is restricted from work assignments due to her security assessment.ArkhamWare: Livewire Trivia and Notes Trivia * When Leslie got her powers, her eyesight improved and she stopped using glasses. But when she is wearing an inhibitor collar in Arkham, her powers don't work and she has to wear glasses again. Notes * Livewire's Patient number (#83536-M) is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Action Comics #835, March, 2006. * Her associations are nods to her appearances in various episodes from TV series: ** Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn: "Girls' Night Out", in The New Batman Adventures. ** Parasite: "Double Dose", in Superman: The Animated Series. ** Silver Banshee: "Worlds Finest", in Supergirl. Links and References * Appearances of Leslie Willis * Character Gallery: Leslie Willis Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Light Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Metahuman Category:Electrokinesis Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Female Characters Category:Metropolitan Category:Tattoos Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Narcissist